radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
S-09
Note for the Archivist On the 29th of August, 1867 S-09 has requested her ‘subject-status’ to be neutralised and the casefiles on her history and condition to be erased from the Associations Research Archives. This request was sent to the Chair for validation. Outcome: Request Denied. ' Note on Restricted access' The file on S-09 is currently kept in the Vault. This is on behave of the Chair after the seventh chairman requested the removal of files from the archive to subsequently be disposed of in the most discrete of manners. This request was redirected to the Chair for approval. Outcome: The Chair unanimously agreed with the request for the removal of the files from the library, but denied the request for disposal with a 2 to 9 vote. Also, all requests regarding the files on S-09 from the aforementioned chairman are to be ignored. ' '''Casefile S-09:' Iteration 1: S-09 is currently in the process of being adopted by the third chairman into his household. Associates 13 and 24 pay regular visits to check on her physical health. She has put a special diet and proper medical instruments are to put in place to remedy her afflictions. This includes the application of the shock-therapy for which proper power sources need to be put into place. Social contact is limited due to her unwillingness to be discreet on her ‘status’ and the current governess, Associate-65, has been upset with S-77 on several occasions for her crude languages and has requested a physician to evaluate her mental state, that is currently being assessed. ' Iteration 2:' S-09 is currently the thirds chairmans ward. Association physicians check her physical condition on a weekly basis and perform maintenance on her support equipment. Visitations are allowed, but her governess must be present to monitor her health and language. ' Iteration 3:' S-09 is currently the seventh chairman's ward. Association physicians check her physical condition on a weekly basis and perform maintenance on her leg brace. Visitations are allowed, but her governess must be present to monitor her health. Two bodyguards have been assigned to her, to guard her quarters at all times. *Personal note This case file should be considered closed, but I foresee developments to happen as we have no answers yet regarding S-09’s origins or motives. Yes, I am biased. But we are talking about one of the most dangerous and influential men in recent history. That being said I rather have her as an ally than a foe. * Dr. Gin Description S-09 was discovered in a nunnery near Manchester. According to the nunnery’s records, S-09 was found on their doorstep 15th of August 1859. In 1864 an Associate, who happens to an Anglican priest, was requested to perform an exorcism of a young girl who was believed to be possessed by some entity. He summarized his experience as follows. ' '“When I received the request I assumed two possibilities. An unusually rowdy child or Outsider Possession. But considering it was reported to speak French I was puzzled, to say the least. And then I met her… A frail little girl with a withered arm who sat right up in her bed. When she saw me she looked insulted and asked the sister who stood beside me, what that quack was doing here in an unpleasantly shrill but stern voice. I asked to be alone with the girl and started questioning her… What can I say? She claimed to be ███████.” * Associate 57 After the initial contact, the Association removed her from the orphanage under the guise of getting her admitted to an asylum. Due to her age and poor health she was brought to the chairman's estate where she remains to this day. After a couple of days of rest, S-09 was questioned and her knowledge on her previous life was put to the test. The first conclusion was that, if she wasn’t who she said she was, her knowledge of English, French and Corsican were rather atypical of a five-year-old. In later conversations, her knowledge on politics, philosophy, warfare and even engineering came to light. Also, when visiting the coast she remarked she hoped to see Corsica again and described the sunlight reflecting off the azure blue sea. After her claims were confirmed the chair had an emergency meeting on what to do with S-09. A vote was cast and it was decided that S-77 was too valuable an asset to ignore. Interview S-09-6, august 1859 ‘Hello again, S-09.’ ‘I told you not to call me that!’ ‘Well, that is going to be for now.’ ‘Don’t talk to me as if I am a child!’ ‘You are five years old.’ ‘I lived a full life! I accomplished more in twenty years than all of your organisation combined! ....Five-year-old. You tell your children I will come and eat them if they don’t do what they’re told.’ ‘Something tells me somebody here needs a nap.’ is no response ‘So, what is the last thing you remember from your previous life?’ ‘My last memory?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘Besides shitting myself as I was paralysed...’ ‘That’s right… What’s wrong?’ ‘You Brits poisoned me. What else is there to say.’ ‘Why do you think that..? You are awfully quiet. You sure you don’t-’ ‘There was a priest...’ ‘Excuse me?’ ‘I am not sure. But I remember a priest that came to the island. He was there to give my last rites. The poison they gave me was already working so I could do little to resist. Didn’t catch his name either... He pretended to be a Catholic… But....’ ‘Please continue’ ‘He was a Catholic when the Brits were there. But when they were gone... He brought his own altar. Couldn’t get a good look. Always moved it out of my sight when he started his little rituals. First, I assumed he just enjoys tormenting a dying man. He took my blood. His sermons were in a language similar to the Arabs tongue…Carved in my skin and drilled in my skull. I tried to scream while I was at his mercy...’ ‘Maybe we should-’ ‘It is time for my nap now...’ After the revelation about The Priest attempts to attain more information were made. However, the army branch responsible for the security on St. Helena confirm there was a catholic priest father Hieronymus present, but no references to an altar were found. Other means to extract information from S-09 were made, including hypnosis and regression therapy. However, S-09 was barely affected by the mental manipulation and was very uncooperative; calling the therapists, ‘nothing more than charlatans and bottom feeders.’ ' Summary of the annual health evaluation by Associate 24, 1866' “There are grave concerns on both the physical and mental health of the subject. After nearly a decade it has become apparent that disease in her childhood has withered her left arm and crippled her left leg permanently. This has caused strain to her growth, in most notably her spine That being said the subject has been very disciplined in her exercises and the maintenance of her posture. But in the end, if proper medical procedures are not developed, she will be wheelchair bound before reaching the age of 30. Of graver concern is her mental well being. As can be expected she is proud, ambitious and full of energy. Her physical condition hampers her in all these areas. She could be described as selfish, arrogant and has unrealistic expectations of people, and most of all, herself. Her constraints have caused her many frustrations which she takes out on others by going on tirades and sometimes suffers an epileptic seizure as a result. She is also caught talking to herself in Corsican, or French, on a regular basis. Socially she prefers solitude, however, insists on being present at all family gatherings and social occasions. However, these are very exhausting for her. Another problem is her sense of superiority and she becomes easily frustrated if adults do not agree with her point of view. This is further complicated by her tendency to ‘run her mouth’, risking her ‘condition’ to be compromised... … But in the end, we concluded she is the genuine article and, as stated by her governess, when she is presented with a proper challenge is at peace.' '''I cannot speak as an Associate. But as a physician, I must recommend giving her the biggest challenge she can be held responsible for.” '''Appointment to the Chair' Based on the recommendation of various physicians it was decided S-09 should be in a position of responsibility. Therefore it was decided to give her an honorary appointment to the Chair in a mostly advisory role. S-09 first request was to have her Subject-status nullified. This request was denied. After a year, it was believed she had shown enough competence to elevate her status to that of a regular Chairman. The motion passed with a 5-to-3 vote. However, she wouldn’t be allowed to give orders directly without approval of a fellow chairman. She requested her subject status to be revoked again. And again this was denied, but access to her case file would be restricted. Appointment speech 1867, ‘Honorary Chairman. Based upon the evaluation of your fa… The third chairman was suggested to promote you to, ‘chairman under custody’. This means you bare the full responsibility like your peers, except that your decisions need to be approved by a fellow chairman. Do you accept?’ ‘I am honoured to serve.’ ‘Than your appointment will be put to the vote! A significant part of the Chair has not forgotten who you have been and claim to be. We would like you to convince us why you’d be worthy of this responsibility?’ ‘is a Responsibility… I have been called many things. Irresponsible was not among them. My legacy speaks for itself. I found the crown of a nation adrift in the gutter and I picked it up. Now my name inspires dread in the hearts of despots around the globe. When I came to power the people demanded restoration of order and I dissolved the chaos. When people yearned for a change I lay the foundation for liberty and equality all over the continent. I granted nations their homelands, provided scientists to their universities, brought education to the masses and restored the church of God.’ '' '‘You were also a dictator! Started wars that devastated a generation! Not to mention launched countless rockets at defenceless English cities. You build your empire on a foundation of battlefields, maintained with the very abuse of power you swore to eradicate! Why would we assume you do better now?’ ''' ''murmur'' ‘I have always been an agent of providence and I knew that the time would come when I would no longer be of use to her. And when it came, she broke me like a glass. Maybe I deserved that. But in the end, wouldn’t you agree my contributions were greater than my vices. These are things that only I could have done! Eight years ago providence gathered what remained and glued me back together… She could have done a better job. Members of the Chair, this is not a coincidence. All those years ago I achieved the unthinkable. Imagine what I am capable of now!’ ‘Is not your competence we question. During your reign, you used people and principles as a means to an end! You sacrificed hundreds of thousands! How do we know you will not use the Association in the same way?’ moment of silence follows ' ''Because… My soldiers followed me on my road to honour and glory, during the bad times and in the day of our prosperity. They have been invariable models of courage and fidelity. Just as my comrades back then our associates fight these horrors willingly without question or compensation. With men such as these, our cause could not be lost. If it was not for them, our world would have been consumed and I will sacrifice all my interest to those who protect mankind. Now I have returned not to serve a country, but all peoples. Their happiness is all that is on my mind. I have accepted this new existence and it is to ensure humanity's survival and the Associates' glory. I intend to write a grand memoir one day that will detail all the achievements they have performed together! That I swear!’